Star Galleon-Class Frigate
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy The Star Galleon-Class Frigate was initially conceived as a transport vessel that could escort itself in hostile space. Given the rise of piracy on major trade routes, combined with the Navy's need to wage a civil war on a galactic scale, such a design was heartily embraced by Imperial Command. Since its introduction, the Star Galleon has earned a reputation for being nearly impossible to capture. Only the most desperate pirate bands dare to assault a Star Galleon, and even then they do so at great risk. Capabilities With it's thick armor, heavy deflector shields, and formidable weaponry, the Star Galleon-Class Frigate is able to stand its ground against small Capital Ships and snub fighters. Ideally, it is supposed to be deployed in flotillas of between three and five such vessels, with each providing covering fire for the rest. The ships are more often encountered at the center of a supply convoy, supported by several smaller escort ships. Despite their durability and firepower, Star Galleons are slow and sluggish when compared to their adversaries, and additional escort, when available, is always preferred. The defensibility of the Star Galleon-Class Frigate doesn't end with it's armament and shielding. Strategically designed choke points combine with reinforced emplacements to provide the ship's guards with a limitless supply of defensible positions. As many as 300 troops, typically drawn from the ranks of Imperial Naval troopers, can be assigned to defend a single Star Galleon-Class Frigate. As if this wasn't enough, the Star Galleon's cargo hold is nestled in the center of the craft. The hold is designed as a separate vessel, equipped with it's own Hyperdrive. In dire circumstances, the cargo hold can be detached and enter Hyperspace, conveying itself and its contents to a designated point in space. Imperial forces, informed of the hold's location by homing beacon, can then retrieve the cargo. Star Galleon-Class Frigate Statistics (CL 16) Colossal (Frigate) Capital Ship Initiative: -3; Senses: Perception +5 Defense Reflex Defense: 15 (Flat-Footed 13), Fortitude Defense: 41; +13 Armor Hit Points: 1,120; Damage Reduction: 15; Shield Rating 100; Damage Threshold: 141 Offense Speed: Fly 2 Squares (Starship Scale) Ranged: Turbolaser, Batteries (2) +12* (See Below) Ranged: Heavy Concussion Missiles +4 (See Below) Fighting Space: 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +0; Grapple: +51 Attack Options: Focused Fire (1 Square) Special Actions: Tactical Fire (See below) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 72, Dexterity: 14, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 18 Skills: Initiative -3, Mechanics +5, Perception +5, Pilot -3, Use Computer +5 Ship Statistics Crew: 150 (Normal Crew Quality); Passengers: 300 (Troops) Cargo: 100,000 Tons; Consumables: 6 Months; Carried Craft: Cargo Hold (See Above) Payload: 16 Heavy Concussion Missiles Hyperdrive: Class 2 (Backup Class 15), Navicomputer Availability: Military; Cost: Not available for sale Weapon Systems Turbolaser, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +12 (-8 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 4d10x5 Heavy Concussion Missiles (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +4, Damage: 9d10x2, 4-Square Splash Tactical Fire The Star Galleon-Class Frigate is designed to be one of the most survivable frigates in the Imperial Fleet. As a Standard Action, a Star Galleon-Class Frigate can forgo all attacks to provide Tactical Fire to all adjacent squares. Enemy Starships within that area deal -1 die of damage on successful attacks against any target. Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships